I Killed a Good Man
by thedoctorandriver
Summary: SPOILERS FOR LKH! River had killed him. She had killed the best man she ever knew. Let's Kill Hitler from River's POV. Enjoy! :


**_I just had to write this after watching Let's Kill Hitler. It is nearly all of the episode from River's point of view. Please don't get confused when I keep saying River when _****_referring to Melody. Im saying river, but she herself obviously doesnt know she is river. if that makes any sense._**

**_please review!_**

River brought her face closer to the Doctor's, using the full power of her beauty to gaze into his green eyes. He didn't protest.

"I'm all yours, sweetie," River leaned in for a quick peck on the Doctor's lips. She didn't understand what she saw in his eyes. It wasn't anger, or hatred, or anything she'd been told to expect from this man. Still, the deed was done. She had transferred the poison onto him in her style.

The Doctor's eyes flashed with sadness for a moment. "Only River Song gets to call me that." He said, still staring in her eyes. River put her face closer to his, remembering all her acting skills from Madame Kovarian.

"And who's River Song?" she murmured seductively, enjoying the look of lust cross the Doctor's face. He had no idea of what she had done to him.

"An old friend of mine," the Doctor replied, his hearts cracking in two. He really wanted to help River become the River he knew. He hadn't imagined what it would be like when she didn't know him, when she hated him.

"Stupid name," River answered quickly, and walked over to the window, standing on the ledge and looking down over Berlin. Amy and Rory were still staring at her and she knew they felt ashamed. They hadn't expected their daughter to be like this.

"Oh, look at that," River said, but there was no real amusement in her voice. "Berlin, on the eve of war. A whole world, about to tear itself apart," She looked down upon the city that lay in front of her, spread out like a map. "Now that's my kind of town. Mum, dad, don't follow me," she directed to Amy and Rory, who hadn't moved from their shocked position. "And yes, that is a warning."

The Doctor had been looking on, painfully unaware of the fact he was about to die. "No warning for me, then?" and that little smile played on the corners of his lips. River couldn't help smiling, but she knew the Doctor would think it was because she liked him.

River turned around. "No need, my love," she said, leading him on. "The deed is done. And so are you," She smirked triumphantly. She had carried out her mission. Finally she was free from the Silence and Madame Kovarian. The Doctor looked at her in confusion for a few seconds. For a moment River was afraid the poison hadn't worked, but then she saw the spasm coming.

"Aargh!" the Doctor cried as his body suddenly distorted. A paralysing pain shot through his left heart and he clutched his chest tightly. Faithfully, Amy and Rory rushed towards him, and gripped his arms, worry shooting through their faces.

"What have you done?" the Doctor asked, struggling against the contortions his body was trying to make. He was strong, she'd give him that. "River!" he burst out.

Who was this River? She obviously meant a lot to him. Well, she would have to learn to live without her love. "Oh, River, River, River. More than a friend, I think," River stood proud, her figure silhouetted against the pale grey sky.

"What have you done!" the Doctor demanded, as another wave of pain shot through him, and he fell to the floor, regardless of Amy and Rory, who were completely distraught. They couldn't believe their daughter had done this. If they could have raised her properly, this would never had happened.

"Oh, it was never going to be a gun for you, Doctor," River was pleased she had out thwarted the cleverest man in the universe. "The man of peace, who understands every kind of warfare, except, perhaps, the cruellest of them all."

The Doctor suddenly remembered how she had kissed him, and wiped his lips uselessly.

"Kiss, kiss," River said coldly, in a voice that wasn't her own. Then she turned around and jumped out of the window. Normally this would have caused some kind of uproar but her parents were too busy fussing about the Doctor. Ah, the Doctor. Soon he would be no more.

She quickly dispatched of the Nazi soldiers with her regeneration energy and rode a motorbike to a Nazi party. "Take off your clothes," she ordered, revelling in the power guns could give you. That was something a sonic screwdriver couldn't do.

"Now look at that!" River admired her final choice of dress in the mirror. "Now that's fun... From every angle!" she chuckled excitedly. She was aware of Amy coming into the room behind her and tutted, her expression turning hostile again. "Now dear, I told you not to follow me," She adjusted the fur she was wearing around her shoulders and twirled in the mirror. Amy ignored her and came closer.

"I might take the age down a little," River mused, putting on a blazer instead of the fur, and fluffing up her amazing hair. "Just gradually, to freak people out," she smiled.

"You killed the Doctor," Amy remarked from behind her. In the mirror, River could see her face was expressionless.

River shrugged. "Oh, yes, I know dear. I hope you're not going to keep going on about it," She tugged her blazer into the right position and smiled, satisfied. She picked up a cap and put it on her head, leaving it sitting artfully sideways on her curls. "Oh, regeneration," she exclaimed. "It's a whole new colouring to work with," she chuckled again, deciding the cap was too much, and took it off. She mussed up her hair even more, enjoying the way it stood out from her head.

"You killed the Doctor on the orders of the movement known as the Silence and Academy of the Question," Amy said, robotic. "You accept and know this to be true?"

River didn't care, looking in the mirror. What could Amy do to her? "Quite honestly, I don't really remember. It was all a bit of a jumble," she laughed.

Suddenly, the mirror was pushed aside, as Amy opened her mouth and a bright light came out of it.

"Ah!" River stumbled backwards, struggling against the force that was pulling her forwards. "No, no, get off me!" she protested, flailing her hands.

"Sorry," a voice interrupted, and the light stopped as the robot Amy turned around to face the owner of it, namely the Doctor. What was he doing here? "Did you say she killed the Doctor? The Doctor?" he turned to face River, who was staring in shock. "Doctor who?"

The Doctor was leaning against the TARDIS with a cane, trying to look cool. He did look quite impressive, River thought, but then she realised something else. "You're dying, and you stopped to change?" it was unbelievable, River thought, but then again, this man was pretty unbelievable. Still, she didn't regret killing him.

The Doctor just smiled at her warmly, which annoyed her. Wasn't there anything she could do to stop this man liking her? "Oh, you should always waste time when you haven't got any," he remarked.

Then he did some weird kind of dance with his cane, and River was pleased to notice it was because one of his legs had become weaker already. The poison would stop his body parts working one by one, a slow and painful death.

"Time, is not, the boss of you," he continued, swinging his cane through the air with each word. "Rule 408," he then turned his attention to the Amy robot. "Amelia Pond, judgement death machine," he said, walking towards her. "Why am I not surprised?" impossibly, he grinned.

Then he lifted his cane and it opened at the top to reveal something that looked similar to the top of his fabled sonic screwdriver. Oh, River had been taught about that. It couldn't even harm people! You could unlock doors with a gun as well, much more handy. "Sonic cane," he said proudly.

"Are you serious?" River was once again out of her depth. All the things this man did when he had to know he only had a few more minutes to live.

"Never knowingly," the Doctor lectured. "Never knowingly be serious." He stepped towards her, invading her private space. "Rule 27," he said. "You might want to write these down," he added, and River could tell he wasn't joking. With another click, he lifted his "sonic cane" up in the air. "Oh, it's a robot!" he rambled, talking about some signs of life inside and miniaturisation rays. Apparently, the real Amy and Rory were inside the robot. River couldn't help rolling her eyes.

"Aargh!" the poison made him fall to the floor, doing another crazy dance around his cane. River nearly laughed. "Oops, sorry! Leg went to sleep, just had a quick left leg power nap, I forgot I had one scheduled," he said, almost jokingly. River didn't get it. How could he be so easy going about dying? Did he know that he couldn't regenerate from this poison?

"Actually, better sit down, I think I heard the right one yawning," he grinned as he collapsed onto the marble stairs, even though it looked like it hurt.

But River was getting bored. She wasn't sticking around to see him die, she might get arrested. She turned and ran towards the door. Amy opened her mouth and the painful flash of light was holding her still. She couldn't help screaming.

"Don't you touch her, don't you harm her in any way!" the Doctor shouted at the robot. River's feelings were confused. Why did the Doctor care about her so much? The flash of light stopped and River gasped, finding she was still trapped motionless in the air. She couldn't move. The Doctor looked at her worriedly. She didn't deserve it. Couldn't he get that she had killed him, stupid man?

"Why would you care, she's the women who kills you," the Amy robot said, phrasing the question River was asking herself the whole time.

The Doctor just smiled and took off his top hat. "I'm not dead!"

"You're dying," Amy robot said, again saying exactly what River would have said, had she been able to speak.

"Well, at least I'm not a time travelling, shape-shifting robot operated by tiny cross people," he answered, looking offended. "Which I have got to admit, I didn't see coming,"

"What do you want with her?" the Doctor asked, pointing his cane at River.

"She's Melody Pond," the robot replied, as if that explained everything. "According to our records, she's the woman who kills the Doctor,"

This was the point when River stopped listening properly, frozen in the ball of energy that didn't let her move.

She noticed the Doctor falling to the floor again as she presumed his kidneys started failing. That was when an unbearable pain electrified her body. She screamed, and the Doctor immediately shouted, Stop them! She's your daughter, just... stop them," he was talking to Amy and Rory inside the robot, and again River wondered why he cared. For a moment she felt guilty for killing him but there wasn't much time to think as the pain overwhelmed her and her screaming was the only thing she could hear.

With a sizzle, the pain stopped, and River almost collapsed to the floor. Rory and Amy had obviously stopped the people inside the robot then. She saw the Doctor grinning at her from on the floor. "Please," he choked out, "Now we have to save your parents,"

River backed away from him, confused.

"Please, don't run! Now I know you're scared, but never run when you're scared. Rule 7. Please," the Doctor begged, and she stayed, uncertain.

"Doctor, can you hear us? Doctor, help us!" Amy's voice came out of the robot. They were obviously in trouble inside. The Doctor didn't reply, and slumped onto the ground, his cheek against the marble. River sat down on a chair, unsure of what would happen next.

"Doctor, please!" Amy's voice was desperate now.

The Doctor slowly opened his eyes, this action alone obviously causing him lots of effort. He tried to get up, always falling back against the floor. Finally he stood up, heading for the TARDIS, only to fall back onto the steps again. River watched, enthralled.

"Please, help us!" Amy cried again.

The Doctor growled with effort and began to forcibly push himself up the stairs.

"Look at you," River murmured, staring at the man in front of her. "You still care," she said, amazed. No one had ever cared that much for her before.

"Doctor, help! Doctor, please help us! Please, please help us!" Amy screamed, and River could tell they were probably being attacked. So they were dying as well. River didn't notice, but a tear rolled out of her eye. She had never cried before, ever.

The Doctor was still making his way up the steps. He hadn't managed a single one yet. But he wasn't giving up. "It's impressive, I'll give you that," River remarked.

"River, please!" the Doctor begged, reaching his arm out to the TARDIS. River could see he had less than two minutes left.

"Again!" River exclaimed, getting up from the chair. "Who is this River," she asked, feeling compassion for the first time in her life. "She's gotta be a woman, am I right?"

"Help me," was the Doctor's only reply, as he wriggled on the floor, his fingers tantalizingly far away from the blue doors he was trying so hard to reach. He still cared about his friends then, even as he lay dying. "Save Amy and Rory. Help me,"

River took a deep breath and walked a step closer. "Tell me about her," she said, swallowing. "Go on,"

"Aargh, just..." the Doctor let loose a sudden burst of strength which faded as quickly as it had started. "Help me," he whispered.

River blinked, feeling an unfamiliar wetness build in her eyes. Could she be... crying? Dead man's last wish, she thought, and walked over to the TARDIS, feeling his grateful expression burn her like fire. She opened the doors and stepped inside.

"What the hell am I supposed to do?" she asked aloud, and immediately a voice filled her head.

_Do not worry, my love. You are a child of the TARDIS._

Instinctively, River knew it was the TARDIS herself speaking. The voice filled her head with images, so many pictures, of controls and taught her how to fly the time machine. The whole of space and time ran through her head and she welcomed it.

_54/23/bg/6289_

The TARDIS breathed, and River typed these coordinates into the scanner. Then the TARDIS showed her other pictures, of all the good things the Doctor had done. That was probably the moment she stopped hating him.

Amy and Rory appeared in the corner, hugging each other in ecstasy. "Doctor? Doctor? He did it!" Amy cried joyfully, hugging Rory again. They laughed.

But when River stepped around the console, their faces fell and they just stared at her. River felt something which made her throat go all tight. She had never had this feeling before.

"I seem to be able to fly her," River said, her voice sounding pitifully small. "Sh – she showed me how, she taught me," River stuttered, amazed. "The Doctor says I am a child of the TARDIS. What does he mean?"

"Where is he?" Amy demanded, as both she and Rory looked at her with anger, sadness and disappointment in their faces. Once more, an unexplainable feeling of guilt washed across her. She shrugged it off, and set in the coordinates for just after she had left him there on the floor.

Amy immediately ran out, followed by Rory, none of them giving her a second glance. Amy rushed to the Doctor and knelt beside him, her hands stroking his chest and bow tie.

"You can't die now, I know you don't die now," Amy whispered, as River looked on from a distance. She felt guilty for murdering this man now, watching the desolate faces Amy and Rory had. Typically, the Doctor tried to make a joke out of it. River couldn't help but admire his courage, and the way he forgave her for killing him.

"Oh, Pond. You've got a schedule for everything," the Doctor smiled feebly.

"But it doesn't make any sense," Amy said, her voice breaking as tears began to fall down her face.

"Doctor," Rory said, staring at him intently. "What do we do? Come on, how do we help you?"

River knew he couldn't be helped. The poison of the Judas tree. It disabled regeneration and there was not a single antidote in the entire universe, no matter what time period.

"No sorry Rory, you can't. Nobody can." For the first time, signs of strain broke through the Doctor's voice. Most victims fainted at least five minutes before actual death. River could only imagine the pain he was going through. "Ponds, listen to me. I need to talk to your daughter."

Amy and Rory were as surprised as River was, but moved away to let River pass. She moved towards the man she had killed slowly, unsure about what she was doing. She knelt down beside the dying man and put her arm around his shoulder. Sniffs broke out from her unaffected facade.

"Find her," the Doctor said, looking at her with those deep brown eyes of his. They looked so old."Find River Song."

River looked at him sadly, guilt tearing her apart. She had forgotten about what she assumed was his lover.

"And tell her something from me," The Doctor breathed out, still looking at her seriously.

"Tell her what?" River asked quickly. She could tell he was in his last few seconds. She leant her ear against his mouth and he whispered:

"Tell her I'm sorry, tell her I forgive her. Tell her..." the Doctor struggled to bring the next words out. "...I love her,"

Tears welled at the corner of River's eyes. "Well, I'm sure she knows," she smiled, her face close to his. When she brought her head up, the Doctor was still. He was dead. With a brush of her hand, she closed his eyes. Madame Kovarian was wrong. He had been a good man, the best man she had ever known. River stepped back towards Amy and Rory, who were hugging each other as they cried.

"Who's River Song?" River asked, her voice dangerously close to sobbing. Rory held Amy tighter before she walked towards the robot.

"You're still working 'cos i'm still a relative, right?" Amy asked, her tear streaked voice looking even more sad. "Access files on River Song," she ordered.

"Records available," the robot replied.

"Show me her. Show me River Song," Amy stepped back so River had a clear view of what was happening.

River watched as the robot began to change, until she was staring at herself. An older version of herself, whose eyes were filled with love and devotion. She could guess who to. She know knew who she had killed. She had killed her lover. He had loved her, he had trusted her, and she had killed him. And even then, he had kept on loving her. Her lower lip trembled.

She walked towards the Doctor. Rory took Amy in his arms. "What did he say?" Amy asked. "The Doctor gave you a message for River Song. What was it?"

River took several deep breaths to stop herself from crying, and ignored her. She could feel the regeneration energy build up in her hands. And she knew what she had to do.

"What's happening?" Amy demanded, her voice getting panicky as she saw the golden light gathering. "River, what are you going to do?"

"Just tell me. Is he worth it? The Doctor, is he worth it?" River asked.

"Yes, yes, he is," Amy said, still confused. Rory took her head in his arms and stroked her softly.

River knelt down next to the Doctor, and put her hands on his face, feeling him gasp back to life as the regeneration energy began flowing into him.

"River?" he asked, looking in her eyes with so much love River could feel her hearts growing as they filled with love. "No!" he said, as he realised what she was doing.

"Hello, sweetie," River whispered, remembering what he Doctor had said before. _Only River Song calls me that. _She was River Song, and she was going to save the Doctor. She leant closer to him and kissed him softly. Before, it had been the kiss of death. Now, it was the kiss of life.

When River woke up properly, there was a TARDIS shaped diary next to her bed in the hospital.

_To River, with love, the Doctor._

In the Luna Academy, 5123...

"So, tell me, River Song. Why do you want to study Archaeology?" the professor asked, heaving himself into the chair opposite her.

"Well, you see..." River smiled seductively. "I'm looking for a good man."

Finis

**_thanks for reading... hope you enjoyed! riveranddoctor love!_**

**_please review or river will cry... (not really, i wouldn't want her to cry!)_**

**_but still, please review..._**

**_hope you all loved the episode as much as i did..._**


End file.
